


what do you mean we can't have a Minyan? -or- Raven and Rabbits in the virtual library

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Unrepentant crack, just how do you define post-biblical?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summarising this fic is a little tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you mean we can't have a Minyan? -or- Raven and Rabbits in the virtual library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning to Clear Minefields MkII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828609) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife), [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting). 



“That's _it_ ” the white rabbit stomped her paw, which only made the Dutch rabbit twitch her nose in amusement. “We need to have a _discussion_ about this.”

The raven looked up from separating things into piles, and made a sound very much like a chuckle. “You're letting your inner predator show, m’dear. And don't you mean you need to hold a Minyan?”

“We _can’t_ hold a Minyan; we’re not male.” The rabbit huffed under it’s breath. “Besides, there’s only three of us making the decisions around here, not ten, so it still wouldn’t be a Minyan regardless. Minions on the other hand, _that_ we could do with having more of.”

The Dutch rabbit continued twitching her nose steading, ears raised and swiveling back and forth to listen, looking for all the world like tranquility incarnate. “Minyan, minion, put it away, you two, it’s not relevant here.”

“It’d be relevant awful fast if the tag for it ever RO3’s,” the white one muttered sullenly.

“But it’s _not_ going to RO3 so get back to business!” The rabbit shook, gave a quick groom to her hindquarter, then sat up. “Now, what are we going to _do_ with all of these tags for _that_ Angel?"

"You mean קפציאל?" The new speaker was a puppy, gangily limbed and prone to tripping over her own paws.

The larger of the two rabbits nodded her head deliberately. "I've got six separate transliterations being used for them. And that's without the seventh one that'll make it truly messy."

The raven flutters down from the top of her tag pile, and the other two pointedly ignore the faint chuckles coming from her corner of the blanket fort as she looks one of her notebooks.

"I'm not saying anything. My end of all this implies that they're _not_ all the same, um, individual. But I will also agree that we should just keep ignoring number seven ..."

**Author's Note:**

> The Hebrew in the text is the untranslated name of an angel that we've been struggling to deal with behind the scenes. Their name is variously transliterated as Qafziel, Qafsiel, Qaphsiel, Kafziel, Kafsiel, Cassiel and, most dangerously, Castiel. And those are just the names we've seen on the archive ...


End file.
